U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,737, discloses a known electrical receptacle for electrical mating connection with a central conductor of a circuit component. The receptacle will compensate for mating misalignment along a Z axis, the Z axis being coincident with the centerline of the central contact. The known electrical receptacle is deficient in the aspect of allowing for mating misalignment along an X axis and a Y axis, which are orthogonal to the Z axis.